one night's fragment and fragrance
by Vampsfamous99
Summary: Segala sesuatu yang berlebih-lebihan itu tidak baik. Termasuk sensitifas dalam menghidu segala bau. Walau, ketika Wooseok memikirkan sebuah pengecualian tentang berlebih-lebihan yang ia tidak keberatan, akan terbayang Lee Jinhyuk yang sayangnya selalu berkutat dengan segala sesuatu paling bau. "Apa kita bisa bersama, kalau kita sebegininya berbeda?" / WEISHIN. PDX. BL. Mature theme


Disclaimer:

Produce X 101 itu acara idol survival show Mnet

X1 dalam naungan Swing Entertainment

Up10tion adalah boy-group jebolan TOP Media

Karakterisasi mereka dalam fanfiksi ini tidak berhubungan dengan tokoh-tokoh asli dalam dunia nyata, hanya rekaan semata. Semuanya bukan punya saya, karena kalau iya, saya udah nikahin Wooseok sama Jinhyuk dari jaman prasejarah.

Bikin fanfiksi ini tidak bikin saya dapat gaji, murni demi kepuasan hati sendiri.

Warning: male x male, mature theme, clairalience AU, gaya bahasa nyeleneh dan mungkin potensi tidak bikin nyaman untuk dibaca.

* * *

Segala hal yang berlebihan itu tidak baik.

Kim Wooseok rasa ia membenarkan pernyataan pepatah atau kutipan cantik itu dengan baik. Atau tepatnya, ia mendukung dengan anggukan dalam. Mensyukuri profesinya saat ini yang biasa ia rutuk, berhubung itu menghalangi dari mimpi menjadi penyanyi. Mata terbuka segaris. Bibir mengulum lapisan lipgloss dan lipbalm-nya karena berkumur rasa aprikot. Dagu tertekuk. Pipi menggembung. Hidung berkedut.

Misalkan, seperti sekarang ini. Di tengah reuni dengan teman-teman sejawat yang persahabatan mereka awet dari klub ekstrakulikuler zaman SMA sampai sekarang semuanya telah jadi pekerja. Mereka sudah resmi jadi budak uang dan bos dalam mewujudkan hakikat kebajikan, dicekik oleh ekspektasi keluarga yang sebenarnya terkurung corong lampu sorot konformitas masyarakat.

Itu saja sudah berlebihan. Namun, bagi para pekerja yang melepas masa dewasanya dalam hal lebih kekanakan daripada tidur beristirahat, inilah dunia: kanopi berhias pijar lampu bergemerlapan. Seruan DJ dan jemari cekatan yang sibuk gosak-gesek piringan hitam. Denting-denting gelas cantik yang ironisnya menyajikan racun perusak sel-sel otak. Pekik tawa menggila di antara benturan badan sana-sini yang membuat telinga pekak.

Wooseok tak menyadari tulang pipinya kian meninggi sehingga matanya sendiri menyipit. Bukan pemandangan itu, melainkan yang berlebihan adalah harum parfum-parfum dan aroma badan yang memadati seluk-beluk ruangan.

Ada yang berwangi suci seperti kesturi, melati, harum kayu di pegunungan, bahkan yang baunya seperti kayu bakar dan arang hangus juga ada. Bercampur bau kecut badan karena keringat yang mengendap dan tertempel pengharum ruangan embusan AC di kantor kontan menyergap Wooseok.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, ia menyesapi wangi pedas tabasco di tepi gelas alkohol bersanding adas yang telah dirajang. Selintas segar timun pasca dikupas dan diiris tipis, melebur dengan serutan lemon dan kayu manis. Disiram entah vodka atau gin atau apa pun itu yang aromanya menusuk-nusuk hidung. Semua dituangkan dalam gelas yang masih bau air bekas cucian piring, menyajikan lagi paduan sejuk yang ironisnya lagi akan menyebabkan tenggorokan terbakar, dan makin menguras nafsu makan Wooseok. Berhubung ia sadar hanya dirinya yang bisa menghidu semua itu.

"Seungwoo _Hyeong_, kalau aku pasang tampang cuek-cuek kayak Wooseok Hyeong juga, apa kau pikir aku bakal banyak dilirik kayak dia?"

"Itu tidak bakal terjadi, kalau kau bukan Wooseok. Lihat, sekarang dia pasang muka jijik pada eksekutif muda itu. Astaga, salah mereka apa, sih?"

"Aku yakin klaim Wooseok _Hyeong_ menyatakan diri sendiri biseksual itu bohong. Dia aseksual."

"Yohan-ah, tolong jangan cari mati. Aih, dia baru sadar ternyata masih hinggap di bumi."

Wooseok ingin meralat pernyataan Seungwoo, bahwa dia menoleh lagi pada teman-teman mereka, semata karena eksekutif muda di sana bermain mata padanya. Tentu saja lebih nyaman memandangi orang yang ia kenal.

Dari jarak satu meja tinggi terpisah begini, Wooseok menyadari wangi lilin dalam gincu yang menempel di bagian dalam kemeja pria itu. Belum lagi aroma pekat gairah dan desing pesing kencing yang bersembunyi di balik ritsleting celananya.

Ia bahkan mual karena rasa masam asam lambung yang memanjat naik untuk membuat katup kerongkongan takluk. Tidak lucu memuntahkan hasil cerna kudapan yang telah bercampur deretan enzim dan zat kimiawi dalam tubuh. Memikirkannya saja, Wooseok dapat mengabsen rentetan bau yang membuat kelenjar airmatanya berkedut menyedihkan.

Bau muntahan ini mungkin setara dengan mereka yang mempermasalahkan orientasi seksualnyanya.

Wooseok baru mau permisi dengan kesopanan yang ia bisa usahakan, ketika perpaduan harum menyerbu indera penciumannya. Semua yang kalau ia buka kamus, di antara ribuan kata yang ada, akan ia pungut kata "Rumah" sebagai definisinya.

Sabun _after-shave_, pasta gigi, shampoo _menthol_. Menumpangi wangi parfum maskulin mint yang sedikit menggigit, _castor oil, sweet almond,_ dipersunting air terjun pergunungan yang selalu bergemuruh menimbulkan _white noise._ Kuaran aroma biji kopi panggang digerus kemudian diseduh, menyapanya melalui sebuah lengan berbalut _military bomber jacket_ menyerbak harum sabun detergen cair murahan.

Tangan itu meletakkan segelas karton kopi. Krimer tanpa gula serta krim meleleh di atas riak hitam yang mengepulkan aroma kopi hangat dan kuat. Diikuti denting sekaleng permen. Begitu tangan itu membuka tutup kaleng, Wooseok sadar hanya dirinya yang dapat mencium bulir-bulir wangi asam manis tersisip di antara perisa alami menthol, sirup glukosa, anggur, kismis, lemon, apel, teh, dan ceri.

"Jinhyuk, akhirnya kau datang juga. Datang ke tempat seperti ini, kau malah bawa permen dan kopi?" Seungyeon menggerung, mengeluh keras bahwa itu terlalu cemen._ Harusnya eksotika cocktail dan estetika lekuk badan seseorang yang kauhirup._

Jinhyuk memanjat naik ke kursi tinggi di sebelah Wooseok, yang Wooseok mengkhidmati cengirannya terpantul di gelas tinggi di rak bartender. "Sayang kalau kutinggal di kantor. Lagi pula, permen tidak habis-habis kumakan sendiri. Kalau kopi, memang ingin kuhabiskan."

"Simpan saja buat nanti," tanggap Wooseok sambil lalu, pelan menyesap kopi yang sebenarnya punya Jinhyuk. Persetan tukak. Ampas kopi pun mengempas, seolah menjelma basa yang menetralisir asam lambung.

Jinhyuk menggeleng. Menyimpan satu tangan di meja. "Malas, ah. Nanti meleleh malahan, kan tidak enak jadinya."

Jinhyuk memungut dua butir permen_ blackcurrent_ dan lemon sekaligus. Membuka bungkus lalu mengulumnya. Kepalanya mengangguk ke sana ke mari, sekadar mengikuti hentakan musik _hip-hop_ yang mengetuk-ngetuk. Mendekat pada Wooseok, sehingga ia bisa menghirup segar pasta gigi dan harum legit permen ketika berbisik, "Itu bos muda dan gadis penghibur di arah jam dua, kayaknya tertarik sama kamu."

"Suka-suka mereka saja. Suka-suka aku juga tidak balik tertarik." Wooseok menyesap lagi kopi, seolah bibir Jinhyuk yang sebelumnya mendarat di situ menjadi gula biang untuk kopi yang ia hirup.

Jinhyuk terkekeh, yang kalau Wooseok bukan_ clairalience_ dan bisa baca _synesthesia_ suara, mungkin akan terbayang langit biru muda pucat, terang matahari, gemersik dedaunan ditiup belaian angin. "Memang terserah kamu saja, sih."

Dan begitu saja, seakan otot-otot hidung Wooseok mengendur dalam kenyamanan. Batal merontokkan bulu-bulu halus di dinding dalam hidung yang konstan kontraksi dari tadi.

Siapa lagi yang bisa Kim Wooseok salahkan, selain Lee Jinhyuk yang membuatnya jadi aseksual dan atheist perasaan terhadap manusia kecuali dirinya?

"Kau kapan mau _resign_ dari pekerjaanmu?" tanya Seungyeon yang melampaui Wooseok untuk berpandangan dengan Jinhyuk.

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Aku suka pekerjaanku."

Wooseok mengingat profesi Jinhyuk saja, seketika kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Capat-cepat ia mengalihkan, "Jinhyuk beruntung. Aku malah tidak suka pekerjaanku."

"Ya daripada tiap bertemu kita cuma mengeluh jadi kacung kampret, kenapa tidak _resign_ saja?" Seungwoo menggeleng seraya menyeruput gin-nya lagi.

Wooseok menahan lidah untuk menguraikan, bahwa pekerjaan satu-satunya ini adalah sekat surgawi dari siksa dunia berupa bau-bau yang tak mau ia cium. "Bosku perfeksionis dan meski minta diumpankan ke arwana amazon, tapi tidak pernah telat kasih gaji."

"Bosku malah memelas. Takut ditinggal." Jinhyuk terkekeh.

"Padahal tinggal saja. Aku heran kenapa kau betah-betahnya bergulat dengan ... sampah." Yohan pun terpingkal-pingkal. "Untuk apa kerja kuli tapi gaji lebih kerdil dari bakteri di tubuh kurcaci?"

Wooseok hendak menjejalkan botol anggur ke mulut sampai mengoyak katup epiglotis Yohan, tapi ia terdiam mendengarkan tawa ringan Jinhyuk. "Daur ulang sampah. Ini bukan soal gaji._ It's a _**_wake up call _**_thing."_

"Tapi cocok kok dengan lulusan Jinhyuk _Hyeong_. Teknologi Industri Ramah Lingkungan," sahut Dongpyo.

"Karena punya teman yang tiap hari gulat dengan sampah, tiap aku punya sampah, aku pasti jadi teringat kau. Tahu-tahu saja aku sudah cari-cari tempat sampah dan membedakan ini organik atau anorganik," gurau Seungyeon, tawanya meriah bertemu dengan Jinhyuk yang terbahak dan menyerukan terima kasih.

Wooseok termenung. Sambil lalu menguping. Mendengarkan pro dan kontra profesi pilihan Jinhyuk, klaim pribadi bahwa itu panggilan jiwa. Mungkin ia takkan mengerti. Ada ketidakdewasaan dalam dirinya yang ingin Wooseok peluk selagi bisa.

Kilas balik memori mengantarnya ke gerbang pembuangan semua sampah dari tiap-tiap blok di kota, kantor, perumahan, dan sekolah. Tempat Jinhyuk bekerja. Sampah anorganik dan lebih baik kalau cuma sampah serutan kertas karena buku-buku rusak dihancurkan.

Wooseok yang hendak menjemputnya untuk janjian makan malam mereka, tercenung mendapati semrawut sampah kertas dionggokkan di tempat pembuangan. Mencuri dengar dari sang pengantar, itu adalah sampah dari para penerbit dan toko buku.

Jika ada pembaca yang dengan keji membuka sampul plastik buku, merobek, menandainya, mencoret, menumpahkan makanan atau minuman, maka buku itu takkan lagi dalam kondisi prima. Buku-buku itu terlahir sempurna, dibuat cacat, dan tak ada seorang pun mau membeli barang rusak.

Wooseok terperenyak melihat di lain waktu, Jinhyuk dan segenap pekerja lainnya memunguti botol-botol plastik air minum untuk mereka injak-injak. Agar dapat dijejalkan ke mesin daur ulang. Ia bilang, gemertak botol seperti petikan gitar berpadu ringseknya suara sumbang anak-anak yang mencoba bernyanyi semerdu Wooseok.

Sorot mata Jinhyuk begitu serius kendati ia menutupinya dengan tawa. "Sesungguhnya tidak ada lagi yang diciptakan produsen air minum, kecuali botol plastik. Airnya saja dari alam."

Setelah itu, Wooseok mengulurkan jemari dari kucuran air hujan di tepi genting. Menghirup aroma aspal menguapkan panas tertimpa hujan, memadamkan bau menjijikkan sampah-sampah makanan dan tinja binatang yang tengah diolah jadi pupuk kompos.

Wajar orang memandang profesi Jinhyuk sebelah mata. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar repetan dan omelan Jinhyuk, yang pada suatu hari karya wisata SMA mereka dulu, disertai desah pedih ketika mesti mencabut beling dari hidung kura-kura yang terdampar di tepi pantai. Bau darah binatang itu luar biasa amis, tapi menyaksikan kura-kura itu merayap pergi dengan hidung berdarah-darah membuat hati Wooseok miris.

Bukan mereka yang berhari-hari mendatangi tanah berlimbah. Mengobservasi sampah basah versus plastik, membuktikan dengan mata kepala sendiri mana yang lebih dulu terdekomposisi.

Tidak juga orang-orang itu sudi menghabiskan waktu untuk menyimpan serpihan tanah dikubur sampah dan air tercemar limbah detergen, untuk diteliti melalui mikroskop. Berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu meneliti dalam skala milimikro apa saja cerita marabahaya yang tersimpan dari butir-butir tanah dan bulir-bulir air limbah.

Jinhyuk melakukan semua itu dan Wooseok dari jauh menjadi saksinya. Meski apa pun yang Jinhyuk lakukan dan diklaim sebagai panggilan jiwa, adalah siksaan raga dan rasa untuk Wooseok yang hanya bisa melihat tanpa kuasa menghentikannya.

Ia memendam luka dalam diam. Jinhyuk memandang cerah sisi gelap orang-orang yang jadi bajingan dan main buang sampah. Berkawan dengan mereka-mereka yang melakukannya, entah karena relawan kemanusiaan atau semata butuh pekerjaan untuk makan. Sekumpulan orang dianggap terbuang, membersihkan sampah dari sampah masyarakat. Menggadaikan kesehatan mereka untuk bergumul dengan kuman, bakteri, virus, koloni kotoran mengerikan yang hinggap di gunungan sampah.

Hari ini, tatkala mereka terlibat debat dan argumen pedas soal profesi Jinhyuk sementara yang bersangkutan tidak pernah protes pekerjaan orang lain bagaimana, Wooseok mengingat lagi. Ia berlindung di balik profesi penghidu dan peracik parfum di perusahaan mewah _brand_ ternama. Menjajakan wewangian yang bahkan tidak akan menutupi bau badan kalau manusianya malas mandi.

Wooseok membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di bahu Jinhyuk. Mencium harum yang cuma jadi tanda, bahwa sebelum datang ke sini, pasti Jinhyuk telah mandi dan menggosok sekujur tubuh tiga kali bahkan membubuhkan wewangi. Semata karena dari dulu pun, cuma Jinhyuk yang tahu, indera penciuman Wooseok yang luar biasa.

Wooseok tahu itu merupakan kutukan; yang Jinhyuk pandang itu keajaiban. Karena toh, Wooseok juga tahu, di tempat terbusuk sedunia yang baginya adalah penjara, Jinhyuk bahkan melihat cahaya dan mengaisnya ketika ilmuwan saja bilang karena sampahlah manusia lagi-lagi menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

Rahasia clairessence ini ia berjanji untuk telan sendiri, akhirnya Wooseok berbagi dengan Jinhyuk. Seseorang yang akan merasa bersalah kalau makan ramyun dan dakbal pedas sendiri, karena Wooseok pasti mendelik galak jika tidak diajak makan itu juga. Yang sadar kemampuan Wooseok begitu tahu temannya itu mengabsen kimchi, ikan bakar, dadar gulung, dan bibimbap acar wortel sebagai bekal makannya di suatu siang seusai pulang sekolah.

"Capek, ya?" Jinhyuk bertanya jenaka. Lain hal dengan jemarinya yang memijat lembut tengkuk Wooseok.

Ia paham pertanyaan sederhana Jinhyuk itu bermakna dalam, karena merupakan denotasi dari: _kau sudah lelah dengan ingar-bingar harum parfum, minuman keras, bau badan, dan asap rokok, ya?_

Wooseok mendengus. Memerosotkan dahi sampai ke dada Jinhyuk dan memegangi lengannya. "Aku mabuk. Sebentar lagi muntah."

"Seingatku mimpimu jadi penyanyi, bukan pengarang. Dasar pembual." Jinhyuk tertawa, malah lebih kencang tawanya ketika Wooseok mencetot otot lengannya. "Kalau iya, mungkin kamu mau coba _rewrite history_? Mengadakan studi ilmiah benarkah kopi dapat membuat mabuk."

"Aku mual." Wooseok memejam mata, menghirup dalam wangi adas yang menyebabkan mata panas.

"Iyaaa, iya. Sebentar lagi. Aku kan baru datang."

"Antar aku pulang."

"_O- ... okaaay_. Aku habiskan kopi dulu."

Jinhyuk meraih gelas kopi dan menyesapnya sampai habis. Wooseok mendengus, tak sudi mengemukakan bahwa dalam hidupnya, Jinhyuk-lah yang telah mencetak sejarah tentang kopi penyebab mabuk itu sendiri.

"Wooseok _Hyeong_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Dongpyo, mendapati punggung yang menampakkan empunya tergolek lemas.

"Aku sekarat di sini." Wooseok termakan ego, hiburan duniawi yang tidak pernah bisa ia nikmati, dan Jinhyuk yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa ia miliki. Ada jurang batas yang meluas dan berarti lantaran perbedaan profesi.

"Kau tidak enak badan? Mau pulang?" Seungyeon cemas memutar kursi menghadapnya.

"Aku saja yang antar." Jinhyuk mengantungi lagi kaleng permen ke dalam jaketnya.

"Kau kan baru datang." Seungwoo mengernyit alis.

Jinhyuk tersenyum tipis. "Sekalian aku cari makan. Lapar. Belum makan dari tadi."

"Yaaah, Jinhyuk_ Hyeong_, kau mestinya coba dulu mencium wangi badan perempuan," protes Yohan. Ia tertawa dengan mata berpendar. "Apalagi kalau bisa memeluk mereka dan tiduran bersama di ranjang."

"Urgh. _Aku mau muntah_," ulang Wooseok, jarinya mencengkeram kaus Jinhyuk.

"Astagaaa! Cepat antar saja ke toilet!_ Hyeong_, kau baru minum sedikit juga." Yohan memandangnya khawatir.

"Oke. Aku antar Wooseok muntah dulu, ya." kata si pemuda yang baru datang. "Sekalian balik duluan."

Jinhyuk terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukan pemuda yang muak dengan semua ini. Melambai pada teman-teman seraya memapah si peracik parfum menjauh dari pandemonium bebauan laknat yang membuat organ internal Wooseok sendiri berkelojotan.

Setibanya di luar, ketika mereka duduk di terminal bus menunggu bus terakhir datang dan Wooseok memberengut karena menghirup asap knalpot dari lalu-lalang kendaraan, Jinhyuk bertanya, "Jadi mau muntah?"

"Tidak di sini." Wooseok mendaratkan hidung di ceruk leher Jinhyuk. Menghirup wangi sabun maskulin untuk cukuran, yang sungguh itu menetralisir apak knalpot dan debu menggatalkan hidung di terminal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau datang, bilang saja. Mereka bisa mengerti, kok. Atau datangnya ke janjian dengan teman-teman kalau di restoran atau tempat-tempat yang normal." Jinhyuk menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Sudah. Mereka kan memaksa. Aku dijemput ke kantor. Kan tidak lucu ibu-ibu bos dan para karyawati dibikin meleleh pesona mereka." Wooseok mendengkus geli mengingat keriuhan sore tadi sepulang ia kerja.

"Pasti seru." Jinhyuk tertawa keras. "Ada-ada saja mereka."

"Aku nyaris menyiram mereka pakai alkohol dan minyak castor."

"Lah, disiram pakai parfum bikin mereka wangi. Keenakan di merekanya, dapat wangi gratis."

"Kadar alkohol terlalu banyak juga bikin bau parfum tidak tahan lama dan tidak sewangi itu, tahu."

Tak ada lagi tanggapan.

Wooseok nyaris memejamkan mata, hampir terlelap merunuti melodi di alik alunan tawa Jinhyuk, dan seketika terjaga. Kecupan pelan mampir di ubun-ubun. Ada suara seseorang menghirup dalam-dalam, dan Wooseok merasakan sebentuk lekuk di pucuk rambutnya. Hidung Jinhyuk.

"Kaubilang begitu, tapi toh pakai parfum juga, 'kan?" gumam Jinhyuk, mendekap gemas pemuda yang bersandar lemas padanya.

Jinhyuk menghidu lagi wangi yang menguar dari Wooseok. Ia tidak paham nama-nama parfum, tapi biasa berkutat dengan bau-bau busuk, hidungnya terlatih dan lebih sensitif menghidu perpaduan _sweet almond, lime, lemongrass_, dan melati di parfum yang Wooseok kenakan. Walaupun kemampuan menghidunya tidak akan bisa menandingi sang _clairessence_.

Wooseok tetap bertahan dalam posisi tertidur. Entah bus terakhir sudah lewat atau belum. Ia tidak bisa membaca_ synesthesia _dari gelindingan roda-roda kendaraan menggerus aspal, hiruk-pikuk metropolitan yang baru larut pagi akan terpuruk.

Hatinya seperti kayu yang diderit-derit mesin penghalus. Bising mesin las setara derum jantungnya, dan salahkan saja jemari Jinhyuk yang menelusuri titik pertemuan alis, turun ke garis hidung, menyentuh bibir yang langsung terasa seperti disengat voltase tinggi, dan berlabuh lalu membelai manis dagunya.

"Buat apa juga aku menciumi wangi wanita, kalau ada yang lebih wangi di sini, huh?" Tawa pelan itu menyesatkan, sulit untuk dilupakan. Merupakan nirwana di antara suara-suara sumbang klub_ boy group_ mereka di masa SMA dulu.

Ada hela napas yang mendekat. Asat menyirat wangi pasta gigi, _blackcurrent_, lemon, dan pekat nikmat kopi. Meleleh di bibir Wooseok ketika Jinhyuk menciumnya. Lamat melumat bibirnya yang ia balas perlahan.

"Wooseok-ah, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak pernah resign juga sekalipun disuruh mencari wangi terbaik untuk komestik sekalipun." Jinhyuk menyandarkan sebentar pipi ke dahinya.

"_You can even rewrite history just by appllying an apricot lipgloss to your lips_." Jinhyuk mengecup dalam dahinya, seolah-olah ia telah lama datang ke bar sialan barusan; mabuk meneguk bergelas-gelas _devil spring vodka_.

Wooseok hendak membuka mata, tapi urung begitu tawa parau Jinhyuk terembus masuk indera pendengarannya di antara deru roda menggilas jalanan.

"Apa kita bisa bersama, kalau kita sebegininya berbeda?" Jinhyuk mencium pelan bibirnya lagi. "Kau di tempat seperti surga, aku di neraka."

Filosofi gila macam apa ini?

Inferioritas kompleks yang lahir karena gengsi atau pagar yang tercipta dari nyinyir orang-orang?

Dan bukankah seharusnya Lee Jinhyuk yang paling mengerti, dunia wangi surgawi yang Wooseok ciptakan adalah percik api yang merusak lapisan ozon dan menggerogoti atmosfer dalam efek rumah kaca, sementara neraka yang Jinhyuk berketam di dalamnya adalah tempat di mana yang anorganik terlahir kembali dalam proses kreatif; organik terurai dan diolah lagi untuk mendapatkan kembali sebuah fungsi demi menghidupi tetumbuhan? Menetralisir racun-racun udara dunia dengan hijau teduh yang selalu Wooseok hormati dari dulu?

Itu saja, dan Wooseok meleleh dengan kepercayaan. Satu hari lagi. Suatu saat nanti, ia akan menanti hingga Jinhyuk percaya diri. Dari mimpi-mimpi yang tanggal tapi masih tak rela dilepaskan dari hati, profesi yang merupakan kewajiban untuk memenuhi tunjangan hidup, mungkin akan datang waktunya nanti Jinhyuk berani meminta hati dan segenap diri Kim Wooseok untuk dimiliki.

Segala sesuatu yang berlebih-lebihan itu tidak baik, tapi dari dulu semua hal tentang Jinhyuk terlalu berlebihan itu saja yang Wooseok takkan keberatan. Seperti yang Wooseok rasakan ketika wangi mint, permen _blackcurent,_ segelintir bau sabun terempas digilas wangi kopi.

Yang biasa diromantisasi bukanlah aprikot, melainkan kopi dalam sejarah peradaban manusia.

Akhirnya ia bisa memahami ini, setelah bermalam-malam usai berbagi rahasia tentang kemampuan mengidentifikasi wangi ironis dari sebait mimpi menjadi penyanyi, Wooseok membiarkan wangi kopi di bibir Jinhyuk malam ini membuatnya begitu mabuk.

* * *

Adakah pembaca FF BYE di sini? Jika iya, apakah ada yang ingin membaca dan mengapresiasi kelanjutannya?


End file.
